Terror Mountain
by Sango-hanyou
Summary: Rating to be safe Inuyasha and the gang get a chance to go on a Halloween field trip! What bad thing could happen on a scary fieldtrip?


Terror Mountain  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Inuyasha. All I own is my pants. *grin*  
  
Chapter One: Amazing Chance  
  
"Alright class, I know you've been waiting for this the entire year, and I know that a certain half of you won't be able to go due to grades. It was very selective this year; only so many made it." Mrs. Linder explained.  
  
The class was on the edge of their seats, except Inuyasha. He was busy folding paper airplanes; somehow it made the fieldtrip to the awesome and awed Terror Mountain seem boring. But his ears perked ever so slightly as he heard Mrs. Linder start to say names.  
  
"Kagome," Making Inuyasha scowl. "Miroku, Sango, Kouga, Kikyou, and. one more person, hold on.  
  
The classroom had air so thick in tension it was tangible; the teacher seemed to take forever to find the last person's permission slip.  
  
"Oh yes, Inuyasha." Mrs. Linder said. Nearly the entire class let out their held breath, and Kouga let out a groan.  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Miroku, who said, "Yes! I thought you weren't going to make it."  
  
"What?! I thought you had complete confidence in my abilities!" Inuyasha retorted.  
  
"Oh, I do, my friend; it's your grades I have no confidence in." Miroku said, smiling.  
  
Two seats before them, sat Kagome and Sango, talking in interest about the pending fieldtrip.  
  
"Terror Mountain, can you believe it, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I just wish a few people hadn't made it. But it's going to be fun! I heard the castle is huge!"  
  
Sango laughed. "Always about history, miss Kagome?"  
  
"No!" Kagome protested. "I think for once I'm going to have fun with more than history!"  
  
"Like Inuyasha?" Sango mumbled, acting like she didn't want to be heard.  
  
Kagome blushed a very deep red just then. "I don't like Inuyasha!"  
  
Sango just shrugged. "Whatever you say, Kagome."  
  
Kagome was going to retort, but instead, the teacher called the picked students up front.  
  
"I know all of you really want to go, but if you don't get this signed, you aren't going to. Got that? So I want this by tomorrow, Friday at the latest." Mrs. Linder ordered.  
  
They all mumbled a 'yes' or nodded, and the bell rang signaling the end of class.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you think is going to happen there?" Rin asked.  
  
Kohaku shrugged from underneath his backpack. "What could happen there?"  
  
"I don't know.. It just seems like a scary place." Rin said.  
  
Shippou laughed. "Rin, isn't that the point? It's Halloween, loosen up!"  
  
Rin punched him playfully. "Watch yourself, kit!"  
  
"Hey, hey now! There's no need for name calling." Shippou muttered.  
  
"Oh, I'm not." Rin said, smiling innocently.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Kohaku mumbled.  
  
"I heard that!" Rin accused.  
  
Kohaku and Shippou put their hands up. "We didn't say anything!"  
  
The three kids turned the corner, coming to a two story. Rin waved goodbye and made her way up the cement path and inside the house, leaving Kohaku and Shippou to continue onward. They did so in silence for a while before Kohaku broke it.  
  
"Do you think Rin's scared to go to Terror Mountain?" He asked.  
  
Shippou looked at him. "What? She's been waiting for this since Inuyasha said it. Why would she suddenly back out?"  
  
Kohaku thought for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure, just the way she acts."  
  
"Don't worry about it, it's probably just exam nerves. I am so glad to be getting out of this hellhole." Shippou confirmed. Kohaku came to a stop in front of his own house, saying his goodbyes to Shippou as well, and continuing inside to meet his sister, Sango.  
  
"Hey, sis, I'm home!" He called.  
  
"In here!" Came Sango's reply.  
  
Kohaku made his way to the living room, where Kagome was as well as his sister, the two of them sprawled on the floor. "How do you get home before me everyday?"  
  
Kagome waved up to him in greeting. "We get out earlier."  
  
"Hm. Did you guys get in to go to Terror Mountain?" Kohaku asked.  
  
The Terror Mountain fieldtrip was throughout the entire elementary, Jr. High, as well as the High School. Being an eighth grader with Shippou and Rin, the three of them had made it into the exciting field trip.  
  
Kagome and Sango grinned at each other. "Yeah," Sango said. "Did you?"  
  
Kohaku nodded, and Sango tackled him into the couch he'd been leaning on. "Yes!"  
  
"Don't suffocate me!" He groaned.  
  
"What about Shippou and Rin?" Kagome asked, as she began to tickle him.  
  
In between uncontrollable laughing fits, Kohaku managed to say, "Yeah- they both got in, too."  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha dumped his backpack on the floor by his bed, and Miroku plopped down on the bed. Below them, in the kitchen downstairs, they heard Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's older half brother, coming home as well.  
  
"Do you think he made it, too?" Miroku asked.  
  
"How the hell should I know? I hope he didn't." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"If Kagome made it, he can." Miroku responded.  
  
"What? How did you come up with that conclusion?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Miroku fell back on the bed, lounging as if the room was his own. "Well think about it- Kagome's really smart, she gets all the good grades. So is Sesshoumaru. He could make it, easy." "Damn." Inuyasha cursed. "I don't think he'll go, though. He's never been into the 'get away fieldtrip' thing like normal people."  
  
Miroku looked at his best friend thoughtfully. "Interesting,"  
  
___________________________________________________ AN: How'd you like the first chapter? I made it just in time for Halloween! I feel so lucky. :-D There are more characters than just who I presented in this chapter, and Mrs. Linder belongs to me, I've created a teaching monster. (not literally.) She's just there to be their English teacher. (She's actually my brother's English teacher, lol) So leave a review for the child prodigy. JK. I'm Cupid in disguise. 


End file.
